


Niklaus Mikaelson one shots and short stories

by AKchick47



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot, lots of first chapters, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKchick47/pseuds/AKchick47
Summary: What do you think, did you like it? Please tell me what you think as I am want to improve my writing.





	Niklaus Mikaelson one shots and short stories

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate Tessa listened to the rain outside her window. She had just gotten home from the hospital an hour ago where she works as a nurse. She had taken a shower, changed and now all she wanted to do was relax.

Tessa frowned in confusion as a knock sounded throughout her small studio apartment. She may have moved here six months ago but she didn't have many friends, none outside of work and they didn't know where she lived.  
Setting her drink down she got up from the chair and walked towards the door. Standing on her tiptoes Tessa looked through the peephole and saw a man but didn't know who he was due to him looking down. Unlocking the door she opened it and gasped when her eyes connected to the blue eyes that belonged to the man she still loved.  
"Nik," she whispered in confusion. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in New Orleans. Tessa was about to close the door when she actually looked at him. She had never seen him look so... broken.  
She stepped aside as she opened the door wider and invited him inside. "What are you doing here?", she asked shutting the door.  
"She's gone," he whispered brokenly.  
"Who's gone?" When he didn't answer Tessa walked in front of him. "Nik, who's gone?" When he still didn't reply she grabbed a towel and handed it to him before going to her dresser to find something dry for him to change into.  
"I was too late, they killed her. The witches they... She was so small."  
"Oh, Nik." She dropped the pair of his old sweats she found on the bed when she heard his broken words. She turned to offer him some kind of comfort only for him to collapse to his knees wrapping his arms around her middle and bury his head in her shirt.  
"I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry," he cried hugging her closer.  
"I know, sweetheart, I know." They stood like that for a few minutes, with Tessa running her fingers through his damp hair. When he had calmed down and stood up she gave him the sweats and put both of their clothes in the wash and dressed in new shorts and tank.  
Turning back to Nik she noticed how different he looked from six months ago when she left him in the cemetery in New Orleans. He looked... lost. Like a man who had lost everything. She guessed he had.  
She had left him after being together for almost five years when she found out that he had cheated on her and was going to be the father to another woman's child. While she was very mad and hurt, understandably so, she was more jealous. She was jealous that Hayley was pregnant with Nik's baby and she never could have that. When Tessa was thirteen she found out that it would be near impossible for her to get pregnant and actually carry a child full term.  
That's why she ran because no matter how much she loved him and even though she could probably forgive him for making a mistake she wouldn't be able to stay and watch the man she loved more than anything raise a child with another woman.  
Looking at him now she couldn't stay mad. Not when he lost his child.  
Walking over to Tessa, Nik gently cupped her face. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I, I was drunk and thought that you would be better off without me. Safer. It was a mistake. I'm not excusing what I did and I know that you probably won't be able to forgive me but I am so sorry," he said looking down into her emerald green eyes praying for understanding. He had never meant to hurt her, it was the last thing he ever wanted, he had vowed to protect her and never hurt her and yet he did.  
He knew that Tessa would be better off without him. She was kidnapped three times while in Mystic Falls. Once by Stefan and twice by his mother, and she almost died every time. All because of her relationship with him. He knew that she would be safer if he wasn't in her life but he also knew that he would never be able to break up with her. He wouldn't be able to look the only woman that he ever truly loved, the only person to both loves and accept him, and watch her cry because of him. And yet he did all because in his drunken frame of mind he thought that sleeping with the wolf girl was a good idea. An idea which he immediately regretted and knew that he would never repeat.  
"I know." She knew that he regretted what he did, not only because he apologized, which never happened, but because of the look on his face when she found out six months ago. He had tried to talk to her, to explain but she refused to listen. She also knew that she had forgiven him the moment she found him at her door. She wasn't going to end their relationship over one mistake, no matter how severe, not when they had been dating for nearly five years and friends for eight.  
Yawning, Tessa looked at the clock and saw that it was past ten at night. "I'm really tired can we talk more tomorrow?", she questioned yawning yet again, fighting the wave of exhaustion that hit her suddenly.  
Nik found himself smiling for the first time in half a year at the sight of his little love clearly battling sleep. "Alright love let's get you to bed." He scooped her up and carefully laid her on her bed and pulling the blankets up around her. He turned to leave, as he didn't know if she wanted him to stay when her small hand grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't leave me," she mumbled, green eyes tiredly looking at him.  
He climbed in next to her and she immediately snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist and her leg with his.  
"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, did you like it? Please tell me what you think as I am want to improve my writing.


End file.
